


Lifesaver

by keishouta



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Post-Chapter 330, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishouta/pseuds/keishouta
Summary: He Tian just wants some TLC.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Lifesaver

He Tian pulls the blanket around him tighter. The cold from the rain has seeped into his bones and will not leave. He sniffles.

Mo Guanshan whips his head towards the sound and leans backwards. "Don't tell me you're sick," he says, covering his nose and mouth with his shirt.

"Is that what you should be saying to the person who saved your life?" He Tian asks pointedly. His voice is gruff with congestion.

Guanshan grumbles. "I'll ask Grandma Li if she has any medicine."

He Tian sniffles again pathetically. "Pass me a tissue."

Guanshan walks across the room, and grabs the entire box. He throws it at He Tian, who barely manages to catch it. He Tian shoots him an unimpressed look. "Zhan Zhengxi wiped Jian Yi's nose for him and you won't even pass me a tissue."

Guanshan doesn't reply and leaves for the kitchen.

"I saved your life, Little Mo," He Tian calls out hoarsely.

Guanshan returns with a cup of warm water and pills and thrusts them towards He Tian expectantly. But He Tian merely turns his body away.

Guanshan's eyebrows rise. "Are you seriously sulking?"

"Leave me alone," He Tian mutters softly.

Guanshan rolls his eyes, and removes the tiny pill from its wrapper. "Here, I even took it out for you. Yes, you saved my life, I'll get you as many tissues as you want later, okay?"

He Tian turns his head to glare at Guanshan with a slight pout on his face. He reaches out to take the pill but an itch suddenly flares up in his nose and he lets out a painful-sounding sneeze. It jostles his bruised ribs and his hands fly to his abdomen as he curls forward, groaning in pain.

"Woah, are you okay?" Guanshan asks worriedly. His hands hover, unsure of how to help.

He Tian stays curled up with his eyes shut, gasping through the pain for a minute. When the agony finally subsides, he quickly downs the pill. "Ask Grandma Li if she has any pain killers," he whispers.

Guanshan winces. "Is it that bad?"

He Tian tries to glare at him but his pale face has none of its usual effect. "Little Mo, I am in a bad mood already. Do not test me."

Guanshan's eyes widen slightly, and he hurries off to find pain medication. He watches He Tian swallow the pill, then helps him get into a lying position on the bed.

"You get some rest, I'll go check whether Jian Yi managed to call Brother Qiu," Guanshan says.

"Stay with me," He Tian mumbles tiredly. With the adrenaline gone, he feels like he could fall asleep within seconds.

Guanshan huffs. He reluctantly asks, "You really want me to stay?" But he already knows the answer.

He Tian nods. "I am hurt, Little Mo. Physically and emotionally."

Guanshan sighs, and pulls a chair over to the bed. "I'll sit here until you fall asleep."

He Tian outstretches his palm. "Give me your hand."

Guanshan frowns in confusion. "Why?" He slips his hand into He Tian's.

A small smile grows on He Tian's face, and he lets his eyes close shut for some much-needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get my feelings about the chapter out. Hope you liked it.


End file.
